


Fantasy 2 - Second Meeting

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a second fantasy about Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 2 - Second Meeting

## Fantasy 2 - Second Meeting

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me.

First posted to SXA and again is just for fun

Spoilers for Switchman

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 1 - First Meeting 

* * *

Blair sat on his couch with a bottle of beer in his hand, his eyes closed. 

He came, oh man. HE CAME! 

Blair was happy to turn around and see Detective Ellison there when he was enjoying the music. 

But there's other music I'd like to make, smiled Blair at the memory. 

God the man was... powerful. Yes, that's the word. Tall, dark and handsome too. And those eyes. Mmmmm that made him purr. 

He wiggled on his couch trying to get comfortable, his jeans getting tight again. 

But the man could really do that to him. Just the thought of that powerful body... 

And what did he do! Call him a caveman!!! 

But oh, being slammed against the wall, seeing him so pissed off! 

He smiled and slipped into a different scenerio. 

"Listen, you neo-hippy witch doctor punk, I could slap you right now with larceny and false impersonation and you are heading real quick into harassing a police officer, and what's more your behavior is giving me probable cause to shake this place down from top to bottom for narcotics. 

"Hey, Joe Friday, relax, okay? I do either." 

"What!" 

"I can do top or bottom. Whatever you want, man." 

Still holding him against the wall, the pissed off detective looked into the eyes just inches away. He looked at the lips, big lush lips, inviting him in. 

And he dove, taking them, inserting his tongue and Blair happily returned the same. 

And he felt his body being lowered until he was on his feet, still in a lip lock with the detective. 

Then the man's hands were pushing off his vest, unbuttoning his shirt, turning him so that they were backing into Blair's desk, until he hit it with his butt and movement ended. 

The vest landed on the floor, followed closely by the shirt and still the man was delving into Blair's mouth. 

His belt was being undone as he tried to reach for the man's chest, but his hands were slapped away. 

The belt was slid from his waist and tossed. 

Mmmm. Primal man, thought Blair happily. I like primal. 

His fly was next. The lip lock ended as the other man pulled down Blair's pants and boxers, his cock springing free, but ignored by the bigger man. Instead he cleared the right side of Blair's desk. Papers, phone, eyeglasses, whatever fell to the floor. 

Then Blair was pushed onto it on his back. His pants, shoes and socks pulled off completely, leaving him naked while the detective was fully dressed. 

He watched as Jim undid his fly letting free his straining erection. That same beautiful erection that Blair had imagined before. Proud, glistening and aching for him. 

He had no doubt what the other man wanted. He reached back opening a draw, fished around blindly and pulled out a tube, pleased that he was prepared, for this anyway. 

He put the tube in Jim's reach as the other man pushed Blair's legs apart, exposing him. 

Jim grunted. 

"Oh," moaned Blair, "My caveman." 

Jim snatched the tube, opened it, lost the lid, coated the fingers on his right hand, grabbed Blair's right leg with his left hand, pulled it up to his shoulder as he pushed a finger inside Blair's anus. 

Blair ahhhhed in ecstacy. 

Jim leaned forward attacking Blair's right nipple. 

Blair awwwed and squeezed Jim's finger which soon became a twosome. 

The left nipple was next. 

Blair ohhhed. 

The fingers became a threesome. 

His neck was nipped and sucked. His mouth claimed. 

Blair noooed. 

The fingers had been removed. 

The detective's eyes were white as they gleamed ferally at him. He coated his own cock before grabbing Blair's legs to put over his shoulders. 

Positioning himself and taking hold of Blair's hips, he thrust into the willing hole. 

Soon Blair was bouncing on his desk, clutching the man's powerful jacket covered arms as the man pounded into him with a primal rhythm. 

Jim was fully clothed while Blair was buck naked, being fucked hard on his own desk. 

"Ohhhh yesss," cried Blair. 

"My caveman, my Sentinel, take me. Make me yours. Arrgh. Ahhh. Ahhh. Ahhh." 

His backside was thumping 

With the Sentinel's pumping 

The big man's cock grinding 

Into the slick channel sliding 

And the thrusting got faster 

By a great fucking master 

Stabbing just that right spot 

Hidden in that hot slot 

So he came with a cry 

Squeezing down on the big guy... 

One thump 

Two thump 

Threeeee! 

The big man came. 

And Blair breathlessly fell back into reality on his couch, in his warehouse, fully clothed and alone. 

But damn he loved his imagination! 

To be continued in Fantasy 3: The Market And Dream 1: Caveman (Jim's turn to have some imaginery fun) 

* * *

End Fantasy 2 - Second Meeting by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
